HumpMasterFlex
HumpMasterFlex is perhaps the most infamous troll in the history of the crumb side YouTube gaming community. The primarily PC gamer from Connecticut is famous for his nonchalant attitude to other gamers and tends to be highly critical of games most people adore. He has had clashes with people on every side and his most well known hater is Hard8Times who according to BlackB0nd "Wants his white ass dead" Of all the arguments Hump has been involved in, perhaps the most high profile were those with DaLooseGoose11, who he trolled off of YouTube and disturbed so severely he made him see a psychiatrist, and 2hottie69 who allegedly called his parents after finding his real phone number and prompting hump to report the incident to the police. Hump also featured in a video with BrokenGamezHD a number of years ago when he and a friend ran into him in Times Square as he was leaving a movie theater. Despite the two of them having previous friction online BG remained fairly civil and cooperative during the encounter, leading to him receiving heavy criticism from Hard8times particularly because of Hump's past racially charged rhetoric between them. Though he doesn't post on YouTube as much as he once did, Hump still comes back occasionally to give his two cents on a range of topics from movies like Alien Covenant to the newest PC games like PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. He has been suspended from YouTube a record 20 times and is most recently on a different account dubbed "HumpMasterRace" Fanboyism Hump is primarily a PC gamer and as such is known for being critical of console exclusives, particularly Playstation games and has received much hate for it. He has been particularly critical of Naughty Dog games, particularly Uncharted and The Last of Us, the latter of which he has made multiple videos criticizing, calling it such names as "The Last Dogshit" and "The Last Uncharted DLC" as well as posting a video of himself laughing at the games lackluster AI. Racism allegations Hump is often accused of racism for his "realist" attitude to social inequality and his unorthodox language when talking about minorities, in particular black people and has often been on the receiving end of threats because of it. In one such case he posted a video by another black youtuber telling other black people to stop playing the victim and better themselves, claiming in the comment section that if he made the same video himself he'd be called racist. There was also an incident where he got involved in the drama between Shokio and DarkCloud1983 who were fighting over TheVideoGamHer when in a video hump referred to her as a "gap-toothed orangutan" Despite the allegations Hump maintains that he isn't racist and people merely take him too seriously. Trivia * Since meeting BG, Hump is one of the few members of the crumbside that's met another in person * Hump is of Polish heritage and speaks the language fluently * Hump is a big fan of cars and often posts videos of himself driving around the American countryside